


settle down (it'll all be clear)

by destiny919



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Obi-Wan Kenobi's Tragic Backstory, The Jedi Are Not Assholes, an au where he actually shares it lmao, anakin and obiwan are ahsoka's dads ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny919/pseuds/destiny919
Summary: Obi-Wan poured them both another cup of tea. "I know how often you've been told how alike you and Anakin are. But has anyone mentioned how much you are likeme?"Now available inChinese!





	settle down (it'll all be clear)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[Translation]settle down(it'll all be clear)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893460) by [AliciaSEN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaSEN/pseuds/AliciaSEN)



> there's nowhere near enough obiwan & ahsoka bonding out there for me. so i'll provide some. might make this a series if/when i get more ideas. (feel free to send me them!!!! here or on my tumblr linked in the end notes.)
> 
> i've obviously made what some might consider changes to canon. namely, i may have made obi-wan a bit nicer/more sensitive during anakin's padawan years than one could be led to believe, and there are also differences in their relationship and obiwan himself predicated on the idea that obiwan actually shared his past, as part of this greater (emotional) intimacy that he shared with anakin. like, anakin definitely knows about satine already. ~~and got jealous as fuck.~~ lmao. 
> 
> and in case anyone erroneously believes silence means tacit canon compliance, anakin and padme are _not_ together in this fic. that should really just be the baseline assumption of anyone familiar with my stuff. 
> 
> also, i invented a star wars version of playing marco polo.
> 
> now here's ahsoka bonding with her dad!

The Council Chamber was delicately lit by the afternoon Coruscant sun, as Ahsoka stood in the center. Only a few members were in their seats - Master Windu, of course, and Master Yoda next to him. Ki-Adi-Mundi sat looking saturnine as usual. Agen Kolar was more focused on his unlit comm than the meeting. 

Shaak Ti was watching Ahsoka, looking blank and formidable. Ahsoka used to daydream about being as tall and strong as Master Ti, and having such impressive montrals. She wished Master Plo was there, even as a hologram.

Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was standing beside her. 

His hand on her shoulder was a steady comfort, while the rest of the Council told her how poorly she'd performed on their last mission. She and Anakin and Master Obi-Wan had just returned from a short but difficult mission in the Outer Rim. Ahsoka had done what she had to do to complete it, to protect herself and her masters and the Republic, and the Council had some problems with that, apparently. 

Anakin had been called away on some errand for the Chancellor, so her grandmaster was standing up there with her. It was...different, having him instead of Skyguy. 

"Do you understand why your actions were wrong, Padawan Tano?" Mace asked her behind steepled fingers.

"I couldn't think of anything else to do," Ahsoka said. "And a Jedi must always act, and do so according to the will of the Force," she added piously.

"Correct, you are," said Master Yoda with a twinkle in his eye. "But think on what to do for how long, you did?"

"...Not long," she admitted.

"Act, a Jedi must," Yoda said. "But wait and allow the Force to guide them first, they should."

"With respect, Masters," Obi-Wan said, "another moment's delay and disaster could have befallen the mission."

By which he meant he and Anakin would have been murdered along with Senator Chuchi.

Master Windu inclined his head. "We trust your judgment in this matter, Obi-Wan. But it's not the first time Padawan Tano has behaved recklessly, and not befitting of a Jedi."

"She's becoming more and more like Skywalker with every rotation," Master Mundi muttered.

Ahsoka stiffened, and at the same time Master Obi-Wan's hand on her shoulder tightened almost painfully. 

"Ahsoka understands her mistakes," he said in a tone she would find impossible to argue with - the only person in the galaxy she knew who wouldn't was Anakin. "Thank you for your guidance, Councilors. If that will be all?"

It  _ would _ be all, the tone said.

After a moment's stillness, Master Windu nodded. "You're both dismissed."

Obi-Wan kept his hand on her shoulder as he guided her out of the Council Chambers. She was grateful for it, because otherwise she might have burst into tears in front of half the Jedi Council. They were right, she knew they were right, and they weren't even very harsh, but -

"Calm, young one," Master Obi-Wan murmured. "Breathe, and give it to the Force."

She did as he said and took deep breaths while he unlocked the door to the apartment she shared with him and Anakin. It was a highly unusual arrangement, to be sure, but so many Jedi were out of the Temple during the past couple of years, no one could be bothered too much about living arrangements anywhere but on a star cruiser.

Her grandmaster finally took his hand away from her shoulder when they walked into the kitchen.

"Sit down, young one," he said. Feeling sudden trepidation, Ahsoka sat down at the kitchen table. When she'd first moved into Anakin and Obi-Wan's quarters in the Temple, there had only been two chairs. She hadn't been sure which of them had added the third, but suddenly she had an inkling. 

Master Obi-Wan bustled (perhaps that was the wrong word, he seemed perfectly serene and his movements were all steady and precise) around the kitchen counter for a few minutes while Ahsoka sat there and tried not to chew her nails. Finally he turned around, and set down an elegant tea tray with two steaming cups. 

"Oh," Ahsoka said reflexively, surprised. 

"When Anakin was a Padawan, we made it a little ritual to sit down and have tea after he'd been reprimanded by the Council." He smiled fondly. "It happened exactly as often as you think it did."

Ahsoka giggled despite herself. 

"Indeed." He sighed now. "It was oftentimes part of reassuring him that I did not share the Council's disapproval, when I could not openly defend him."

"You couldn't?" she blurted out. But even as a Council  _ member,  _ Master Obi-Wan always supported Anakin. 

"I was young," Obi-Wan said. "In the beginning, only a few years older than Anakin is now - he really is exceedingly young to have a Padawan, though he has been doing a fine job so far." He smiled at her over the rim of his teacup. "Tell me, do you know how Anakin came to be my apprentice?"

"You didn't choose him?" But Master Obi-Wan so obviously adored Anakin, surely he'd always wanted him...

"Not in the conventional sense, no. You do know Anakin was not raised in the creche?"

Ahsoka nodded. That much would have been obvious just from his unconventional behavior and lack of friends among other young knights, when Initiate clans often formed lifelong friendships amongst themselves. Obi-Wan was still close with Masters Vos and Eerin, and even Ahsoka was still friends with Barriss and Caleb, though he had been in a younger clan than hers. 

"My own Master and I found Anakin when he was nine years old. Almost immediately, Qui-Gon identified Anakin as the Chosen One and knew he had to be trained. We brought him back to Coruscant...and the Council refused."

"What?" Ahsoka gasped. Her Master almost hadn't become a Jedi?

"Yes. He was too old, and too emotional." The last thing made him smile wryly. "Qui-Gon told them of his intention to train Anakin regardless. My Master always was quite the renegade."

"Sounds familiar." They both snickered. "But...wait, weren't  _ you _ still his Padawan?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan admitted. "Qui-Gon claimed I was more than ready for the trials - which I  _ was  _ \- but I was still...quite disturbed by my Master's willingness to pass me along as soon as a better student came along."

"Oh," she said softly. 

"I did not trust Anakin either," he continued. 

_ "What?!" _ Ahsoka shrieked. Her Masters not having absolute trust, absolute faith between them was unimaginable, even having known them for as short a period as she had. 

"I was already quite endeared - even at nine years old, Anakin was terribly charming - but I was wary, and jealous..."

Now she almost choked on her tea.

"I will explain that later," he said with an understanding smirk. "Before the Council could force a final decision...we brought Anakin with us on a mission to Naboo." Obi-Wan's eyes closed and the air seemed to still. "My Master was killed in battle with the Sith Lord Darth Maul."

He opened his eyes and he looked as intense as she'd ever seen him. "I stepped in and defeated Maul in time to hear my Master's dying wish."

"Oh," she said again.

"He asked me to train Anakin in his stead."

She froze.

"I was still a Padawan myself, and obviously quite at loose ends from the sudden loss of my Master. But I pleaded - I  _ pleaded -  _ with the Council to allow me to train Anakin."

There was a pause while Master Obi-Wan took a long sip of his tea. 

"They agreed eventually, obviously. But if they had not, I was prepared to take Anakin with me and leave the Order.

"At any rate, despite their acquiescence, I was terrified that they would deem me unfit to train Anakin and take him away. Too young, too inexperienced, too-" Master Obi-Wan ducked his head. "Too attached."

"Ah," she said knowingly. 

Obi-Wan smirked. "Quite. So during Anakin's apprenticeship I developed the reputation of being the Perfect Jedi, perfectly obedient to the Council and strictly adherent to the Jedi Code, and always ready to scold my unruly Padawan for his poor behavior. But behind closed doors...I made every effort to make Anakin understand how proud I truly was of him, how much I cared about him, how much I did not regret Qui-Gon's request. Because I knew how it felt to be unwanted."  _ And because I already adored him,  _ was easily heard through the Force, but Ahsoka was unsurprised by this, unlike the other statement.

"You? Unwanted?" she said in shock. Surely Master Obi-Wan had been the brightest star of the creche, sought after by every Master.

Obi-Wan poured them both another cup of tea. "I know how often you've been told how alike you and Anakin are. But has anyone mentioned how much you are like  _ me?" _

"Really?" Ahsoka said with wide eyes. She'd understood exactly why everyone said she was just like Anakin - they were both daring, prone to strong emotion, too eager for a fight...

"Oh, yes." Obi-Wan took another long sip of his tea. "I was very nearly sent to the Agricorps at thirteen."

_ "What?"  _ She choked on her own tea. Master Obi-Wan, youngest Council member in one hundred years, High General of the GAR, nearly aged out of the Jedi? "Why? How?"

"I was too emotional," Obi-Wan said mildly. "Prone to rage and pride, and got in many fights with other Initiates. I actually did end up on a ship to Bandomeer. But it so happened that Master Qui-Gon Jinn was also on that ship." He sighed. "He took quite a bit of convincing, but after...certain events transpired, he decided to take a chance on me. Out of gratitude, I determined to be a perfect Padawan."

"Ahh," Ahsoka said, relaxing in understanding.

"I did not succeed, by a parsec or twelve," he continued. "I very nearly left the Jedi permanently when I was only fifteen."

Now Ahsoka not only choked, she spat sapir tea all over the table.

"There was a civil war," he said softly. "On the planet Melida/Daan. Quite the hopeless case, as I now see. Master Qui-Gon did at the time, but I was full of hope and fire, and refused to leave. The leading revolutionaries were my own age, you see," he added.  _ "Your  _ age. I was...forced to acknowledge my error eventually, and lucky enough that Qui-Gon took me back."

She was trying to clean up the spilled (spat) tea without looking while she stared at her grandmaster in disbelief. 

"Very few Padawans have perfect careers before their Knighting," Obi-Wan said gently. "Our lineage seems to have more than our fair share of difficulties, I must say. You know of some of Anakin's troubles, and now mine. Take heart, and do not dwell too much on your own, save to learn from the mistakes."

"I wouldn't have made Padawan if not for the war," she mumbled. "I was already fourteen."

"True," Obi-Wan acknowledged. "However, you misunderstand why you were left without a Master for so long. Rather than extending the age limitation solely due to the need for more Jedi, the Council determined that fourteen was the absolute youngest we could send a Padawan to the front. It was already the restriction we placed on Masters and Padawans during peacetime, on whether they could be sent on missions that were likely to turn into serious violence. Anakin became my Padawan at nine but it was almost four years before he accompanied me on dangerous missions. And he was granted permission much earlier than most due to his extraordinary talent, and how in demand my skills had become."

"The Negotiator," she teased him.

Obi-Wan inclined his head. "I must say I spent more time smoothing over Anakin's offenses than negotiating actual treaties, but that was perhaps even more intense practice."

"I bet," she said dryly. 

"Regardless," Obi-Wan said, "even if you had been in danger of ageing out... That obviously doesn't define your future," he smiled self-deprecatingly, "and you, Padawan Tano, are already growing into one of the finest Jedi I've ever had the pleasure of knowing - let alone the  _ privilege  _ of training.  _ That _ is your greatest similarity with Anakin."

Ahsoka felt herself blush tangerine. "Thank you, Master Obi-Wan."

"Anytime, Ahsoka." He smiled at her over the rim of his teacup.

There were a few minutes of quiet while Ahsoka cleaned up her mess properly and Obi-Wan finished his tea, and then the stillness of the apartment was broken by the telltale racket of Anakin returning home.

"Nar?" he called out.

"Shadda," his Master and Padawan replied together, and he appeared in the kitchen door.

"Ah," Anakin said sagely, looking at their tea things. "Did somebody get a chewing-out from the Council?"

"Yes," Obi-Wan deadpanned. "They were quite disappointed with me."

Anakin snorted. "As if. You okay, Snips?"

"I'm fine." Ahsoka and Master Obi-Wan exchanged little smiles. "I've learned a very important lesson."

**Author's Note:**

> anyone catch my subtle nod to matthew stover, author of the ROTS novelization and patron saint of obikin? :3c
> 
> you can send me prompts for more obiwan and ahsoka (that i might or might not fill :P) on my [tumblr](http://tarvek-sturmvoraus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
